Déjà Vu
by hello pineapples
Summary: Immortals can't die. But it doesn't mean that they can't live. When his soulmate is granted the gift of mortality, it's a race against time to save her. JxA OOC
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, this is our first story! This one ****is written by Alz, though Bex has helped out with some of the content. We'd also like to thank our beta, reeb[dot]myoo.**

**Déjà vu**

hello pineapples

_Prologue_

**Déjà vu**: _French for "already seen", this is when a person feels that they have seen or experienced something before, when they are not, in fact, sure if it is really true._

**A****lice POV:**

Darkness is overrated. Everyone fears it. It has special characteristics that make even the most courageous man feel vulnerable. It's infinite, and it has no barriers. That is why it is such a powerful enemy.

To not understand something; to feel alone; to see something happening that you wish that you had avoided; or just watching the world burn in front of your eyes. That is darkness. Even if somehow you are not literally inside a dark place, you could still be in contact with it.

Right now, at this precise moment, I was consumed by darkness. I didn't understand what was happening; all I knew was that it should have all started with a simple shopping trip. Typical Alice, nothing out of the ordinary. Yet somehow, now I found myself locked up in a room unknown to me, my ability to see has disappeared, left me, and I had no knowledge as to what I have done wrong.

Voices. They echoed through the deserted hallways. I did not have to be the brightest creature to know that I was in Volterra, home of the Volturi. They had 'politely' asked for my assistance in their organisation because they admire my gift. Some gift it was! Why didn't I see this coming?

I guess now they were willing to result to force to get what they wanted. Suddenly my vision disappeared, and before me another one appeared...

_Cloaked men walked throu__gh the hallways of the fortress, barely making a sound. Silently they crept through the labyrinth, muttering barely audible sentences._

"_We welcome you." One female said, "Your ability is something quite unique. You will be able to get rid of this… liability for us."_

_T__he cloaked figure that she was addressing slowly turned towards her._

"_I am sorry but why is this one such a threat?" the centre cloaked figure asked, definitely male, "I mean her ability is something out of the ordinary, she could be a valuable asset."_

_The final figure stopped him midway and glanced at him through the shadow of his cloak._

"_We had initially seen it like that," it answered, it possessed a deep masculine voice, "But she refused to work along with us, and instead she lives with another coven, the one we previously informed you of. Do you recall?" The centre figure nodded, "That other coven is becoming a large threat, and they can use this ability that she possesses to their advantage. To foresee all of our plots. With this one out of the way we would be able to have an advantage. We need to get rid of her to prevent a conspiracy. That's where you come in."_

_Their slow pace began again before they reached a metal door. The female cloaked figure placed her hand on the handle, but before she pulled it open she starred at the centre one._

"_Do you know what you have to do?" she asked. The hooded figure nodded, "Get rid of her, and make it fast."_

My vision snapped back as my breath hitched. They were going to kill me. For being their "liability". I tried to calm myself, I can put up a fight right? Okay so my chances of winning are slim, very slim. Like my favourite stiletto heel thin, and trust me that is _very_ thin. But I won't go without a fight, I don't give up easily, I am Alice Cullen. And Alice Cullen puts up a fight.

"Do you know what you have to do?" oh no, here it starts; here is where it all happens. I don't want to go; not now, I want to see Jasper at least one last time. Please don't take me away from him. "Get rid of her, and make it fast."

I gulped as the door creaked open revealing the hooded figures. A large weight was dropped inside me. The centre one walked towards me whilst the rest remained behind him observing. Cowards!

He stretched an arm to me, exposing his pale skin. At that second I made a run for it, shoving with all of my strength past him. But he caught me by the arm and swung me to the floor. He was a newborn which showed clearly from the strength and the small amount of blood I could sense through his ever-drying veins. I struggled to move but his grip held me captive.

"Don't move please," he said his tone concerned and full of compassion, which was very strange, "I am so sorry for this."

Those final words froze me as I felt his hands lightly graze my forehead. At first I just felt his fingers, and then a wave of fire burnt through me. It was horrible, like a million volts of electricity being shot through me only stronger. What was happening? The torture continued until the pain gradually began to seize, leaving me in a numb, frozen state.

Only to be followed by an eerie darkness.

**A/N: Reviews are better than stiletto heels. No flames please. Thanks for reading, and the next chapter will be up asap. Loves ya, Bex and Alz.**


	2. Healing Wounds

**Chapter one: Healing Wounds**

**Jasper's p.o.v.:**

All I ever did was put up a fight. I fought against my nature every day, I fought against the reality of what I was, and I fought to defend all that which was dear to me. But it was all worth it, worth every battle no matter how miniscule that battle was, it was all significant, because at the end of every single one of those battles, I would arrive and she would be there, and she would be proud of me. She was my world, she is my world. I fought to see that innocent smile, that made me happy to know that she believed I was worthy of it. I was hers, as she was mine.

She was my Alice.

Then one day, I found that my whole world had shattered into a million pieces, and they were scattered through out the vast planet. She was the one thing that kept my world together and they took her away from me. Now everything seemed meaningless, there was no use in putting up any more fights, because I will no longer see her standing there when I arrived, and I will no longer see her smile that made me feel somehow alive. So I put up my white flag and gave up; trying to find something that will prove to me that she is still here. But it's been two years, and in those two years I have witnessed nothing but an empty space by my bed that I longed for it to be filled by her delicate frame.

Ever since she disappeared and was declared dead by the Volturi, all of my ties with this world broke free, leaving me with nothing but a deep wound. At first I tried to continue living, because I knew that was what she wanted, but I couldn't. Everything seemed so dull without her.

The grief began to consume me, it became a monster that always found a way to creep itself back inside me. It was hard to pretend it didn't exist because; I wasn't the only one that missed her. My feeling was shared by the rest of our family, each of them remembering all that she meant to them, and allowing themselves to feel nostalgic. Each of those feeling I absorbed inevitably, and after just a few months of a dark depression I realised that this was no longer my home. At least not know.

When she left I left, and I believed it was time to find myself. So I informed all of my family of what I had to do, and at dawn the next morning I took of.

So now I find myself here, in the woods of a state a bit to the north of Tennessee hunting. I thought it would be a good idea to at least continue feeding on only animal blood. To not disappoint all of those who once believed in me.

I allowed my instinct to take over, becoming the animal that was my nature. Everything around me stood still for a second while I analysed my territory. For each passing moment I planned my strategy, targeting the perfect prey to annihilate the scorching fire that burned through my throat. I craved that crimson liquid that was my drug; it would ooze through my body giving me once more strength and control.

Out in the distance I felt a small heart beat. Instantly I raced towards source, towards my prey. I wasn't stupid, several years in war taught me to be patient, because then, and only then, will victory be something worth celebrating, even though my prey was clearly outmatched.

My eyes observed my prey. It was a large, male panther that, to my satisfaction had just fed, giving its blood a richer taste. I inhaled as the aroma entered my nose, intoxicated by the scent of the wild creature. Slowly I began to approach the menacing panther. Soon I stared into the eyes of this majestic feline. They showed courage, power and superiority; but soon I filled those orbs with fear and weakness, forcing the now delicate animal to its knees; too afraid to run. I provoked a large wave of adrenaline to shot through its veins as its heart beat increased, pumping blood through its body. I waited until all of its muscles and tissues were full of that exquisite liquid. Then after a long and torturous minute I pounced against the defenceless creature and without hesitation or inconvenience I held it captive with the grip of my fangs, feeling the delicious blood fill my mouth and soothe the burning.

Within less then a minute the once superior predator was nothing more than dry carcass that lay hopelessly on the forest floor.

However it wasn't enough, I needed more. I was weak, even though I didn't want to admit it. I craved more, I desired more. Despite having drained an entire panther, I still found my throat burning with thirst and my instincts already calculating my next prey. In just another instinct I detected another victim, and without thinking twice my body raced in that direction.

The closer I got towards it, the more I could describe it. It was like nothing I had ever come across by. It was fresh, citreous and just with one smell I could feel the anticipation to devour it. It called for me; it was like it was almost singing to me. There was some unique quality about it. Somehow it felt personal, as if I was the only one that could understand why it was so special and so inviting.

I stopped abruptly by a tree, grabbing it for support so that I wouldn't just attack the one that possessed such desirable blood. I wanted to know what creature could contain something that called to me so much. So in order to satisfy my curiosity I tried to control myself as I heard a pair of running hoofs. No it wasn't the scent of a horse that called me, no, it was more distinct, and it was stronger. Could it be a predator hunting down a lost horse, or a wounded one? No, I didn't smell any dripping blood. I guess it was that factor that allowed me to keep in control.

The seconds ticked slowly as I observed the pathway that will be where my prey would soon appear. Anxiously I saw the horse appear through the thin layer of mist. It sprinted gracefully towards my way. But where was the source? Where was the blood? I could feel it; it was here, but where?

I then, after acknowledging my brief stupidity, observed the rider.

I froze.

My eyes glued to the rider. I don't know when or if it was even possible but I had met this person before. Not as a bystander, not as a temporary acquaintance to seem human. It was more personal. The rider was female, with long dark hair; a mix between black and brown, that flowed gracefully down her shoulders. Her delicate hands pulled on the reigns of the horse ordering it to a stop.

"Hey easy now, Reiner," a soft yet high pitch voice echoed through my mind; there was something about that tone that brought back that feeling of déjà vu. I guess that was what was keeping me inline, that urging curiosity, that annoying déjà vu, "C'mon you don't want to over do it, and we have the whole way back for you to go wild."

Suddenly the horse, Reiner as she called it, began to feel my presence. Its survival instincts were calling for it to run, but the girl remained her grip on its reigns. The horse jerked violently its head into my direction, warning the poor girl whose blood I so desperately craved. The females head followed the horses gaze.

Once again I froze, now understanding why.

The girls face. That same pixie like structure. That identical positive aura produced by her gentle smile. The same small frame that held so many surprises.

That girl was identical to Alice.

"What's wrong Reiner is something scaring you?" She asked with a small mocking tone, the tone that I now recall, the tone commonly used by Alice.

I took one step forward without thinking. I had to know if she was real. It couldn't be Alice, even if somehow, and I desired this with all my will and more, she was alive; this girl was human. I could tell by the humming heart beat, the vague yet desirable red that crept through her cheeks, and mostly by the tempting blood pulsating through her veins; calling me.

Reiner, due to my act, became bewilder. He jerked back forcefully knowing that I was a threat, trying with all of his might to warn this girl, this human Alice. However she did not move.

"Hey Reiner calm down." She ordered.

Reiner tried again and again to take her away, to allow her to notice the immense danger she was in. The girl tried to regain control of the animal rather than just listening. Stubborn human. I wanted her to run, I wanted her to somehow realise that she was in danger; just because she reminded me so much of her, if I killed her it would feel as if I was murdering Alice. But my instincts were telling me otherwise, to kill her. To take that blood that constantly teased me.

Then the horse realised that the human would not react to its warnings. So he did the smart thing, he got rid of her. Standing on his back legs and violently shaking his body he caused the small human to fall of its back; and with a shriek hit the ground. The strong impact causing her to fall into the world of unconsciousness. And her loyal steed ran off to his safety. Leaving its trusted owner right at my feet. At the feet of a dangerous predator. Her lowering pulse calling me. I stood still for one moment, wondering if I should let instinct take over me and destroy this creature that resembled something that I had hoped to see for the past to years, or to do the thing that I had been taught to do for the past decades. To fight my nature.

Could I put up one last fight?

Could I do it for her?


End file.
